vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2012
Description Last Thursday, August 30th, was National Toasted Marshmallow Day! Just as the warm summer nights are beginning to cool, the inviting flames of a late summer evening campfire remind us of this wonderful toast-able treat! Special marshmallow toasting forks are nice, but you can just use a handy stick to toast up the perfect marshmallow over a blazing fire. This fun tradition is the quintessential way of celebrating National Toasted Marshmallow Day! Toasted marshmallows are even known to burst into flames, making a torch to illuminate a campsite on a dark night! On today's quest we are going to look into the edible history of marshmallows! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Burning Marshmallow - Red or Blue Flame! Prizes Questions 1. The ancestor of modern day marshmallows was known thousands of years ago! For four thousand years ancient people were making a type of candy from the sap of a wild herb found in marshes. For a fancier treat, honey and other ingredients were added to the sap to make a rich candy. Who were these ancient people known to make marshmallows? * Egyptians * Romans * Celts * Vikings 2. The herb was called several names including Althea officinalis, Common Marsh Mallow, and just Marshmallow! Its name is derived from the location where it is found, "marsh" and from the type of plant it is, a perennial Mallow, a member of the hibiscus family. The Marshmallow is found in the Eastern US and is native to Europe and Asia. Go to the Victorian Park in Victorian Age and say: "Where is the fire?" 3. Besides its glamorous use as a candy, the marshmallow plant was used for medicine as well. The roots and leaves of the marshmallow plant contain a substance called Mucilage. When mucilage becomes wet, it swells up and turns into a slippery gel. For what medicinal purposes, has this gel been used? * To soothe irritations of the mouth and throat * To treat skin problems * As a cough medicine * All of the above 4. One classic medicinal remedy was to add the plant's sap to a meringue made with egg whites and sugar. The mixture would be left to harden into candies. The candies were used as lozenges to treat sore throats and as cough drops. Marshmallow was also made into many other remedies including tea. Go to Outside the Marshall's Office in Western Age and say: "Marshmallows were worth the time to make!" 5. In the mid 1800's, marshmallow candy became popular for more than medicine. It was in demand simply for its sweet taste. Candy makers in France added egg whites and sugar to the marshmallow sap, then whipped it by hand before pouring it into candy molds. Due to the time consuming process, this candy was expensive to buy. As the candy grew in popularity, candy makers had to innovate to keep up with the demand. Confectioners substituted the mallow root with what ingredient? * Cornstarch * Gelatin * Molasses * Baking powder 6. Because making marshmallows was a time consuming process, candy makers in Europe developed the starch mogul process in the late 1800's to make marshmallows more quickly. The process used marshmallow molds made of cornstarch. When marshmallows were introduced into the United States in the early 1900's, they soon became extremely popular. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "Don't burn the marshmallows!" 7. An even better way to make marshmallows was invented and patented in 1948 in the United States. The process, called an "extrusion process" revolutionized marshmallow manufacturing. The marshmallow confection was pushed through tubes, then cut, cooled and packaged. What was the usual shape for marshmallows before this process was invented? * Square * Round * Hexagonal * Triangular 8. Toasting marshmallows over a campfire or other open flame has a long tradition. The toasting was encouraged on early marshmallow packaging. Toasting a marshmallow caramelizes the outer layer while melting the layer underneath. Everyone has their favorite way to toast marshmallows, from lightly and evenly toasting them to intentionally setting the outer layer on fire and charring it "just the right amount". The resulting toasted marshmallow can be consumed whole or the outer layer can be slid off, eaten and the remainder of the marshmallow toasted again. Go to the Second Outback in Australia and say: "Toast a marshmallow today!" 9. Early marshmallow manufacturers encouraged the purchase of their products by publishing recipes which included marshmallows. Toasted marshmallows were first used in a recipe called S'mores. In what cookbook did the recipe first appear? * The Betty Crocker Cookbook of 1932 * The Fanny Farmer Cookbook of 1940 * The Girlscout handbook of 1927 * The Boyscout handbook of 1895 10. The recipe in the Girlscout handbook combined some common ingredients such as graham crackers, chocolate and toasted marshmallows. This delicous treat has come to represent summer campfires, and over time, has picked up the name, S'mores. Go to the Fireworks Lobby, the best place for toasting marshmallows, and say: "Happy National Toasted Marshmallow Day!" 11. Congratulations! You have successfully reached the end of the VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2012! To finish your quest and claim your prizes, choose your Burning Marshmallow Flame - Red or Blue! * Blue Flame * Red Flame Answers 1. Egyptians 2. Go to the Victorian Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "Where is the fire?" 3. All of the above 4. Go to Outside U.S. Marshalls Office in Western Age and say: "Marshmallows were worth the time to make!" 5. Gelatin 6. Go to Outside Livery Stable in Western Age and say: "Don't burn the marshmallows!" 7. Square 8. Go to the Australian Outback II in Australia and say: "Toast a marshmallow today!" 9. The Girlscout handbook of 1927 10. Go to the 4th of July Fireworks Lobby, the best place for toasting marshmallows, and say: "Happy National Toasted Marshmallow Day!" 11. Blue Flame or Red Flame Category:Quests